37: The Lilo Adventures of Pokemon Heroes
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo is competing in The Tour De Alto Mare, where she comes across a mysterious girl with red hair and pigtails. Who is she, and why is she bubbly?(Also, another experiment has been activated)
1. Tour de Alto Mare

The Celestian Alliance were competing in The;"Tour de Alto Mare. One by one, the announcer called out the competitors.

Ash- Totodile.

Misty- Corsola.

Gary- Starmie.

Betty Ann- Squitrtle.

Kiki- Staryu.

Frank- Psyduck.

Kristen- Goldeen.

David- Horsea.

Lilo- Poliwhirl.

Abby Lincoln- Wartortle.

Danny Fenton- Piplup.

Pheobe Thunderman-Vaporeon.

Ching- Chinchou.

Sam Simpson- Corphish.

Stella- Luvdisc.

Tommy Oliver- Tentacool

Jason Lee Scott- Dewgong

Steven Universe- Marill

Ben Tennyson- Wooper/

Tip Tuccy-Kingdra

Kimber Benton-Marshstomp

Shaggy Rogers-Lombre

Jake Long-Sealo

Daphne Blake-Spheal

Pheobe was next to Lilo Pelekai. "Hey kid," Phoebe said to her,"Good luck in the competition."

"You too." Lilo replied,

"Now for our last competitor in The Tour de Alto Mare," said the announcer, "From The Metropolis of Maxville, "Max Thunderman"."

Then a boy with spiky hair, a grey hoodie, a black swimsuit and rode in a robotic Sharpedo came in.

"My idiot twin brother," said Pheobe, "I have to warn you, he's a troublemaker."

"Hello Sis," Max shouted, "And this must be,"Lilo Pelekai".".

"What are you in for?" Lilo asked

"First place of course. The prize is The Rider of Alto Mare medal and an endless supplies of Buy N Large electronics." Max answered.

"When the Xatu calls," said the announcer, "The race starts."

After the 3 Natus, the Xatus calls out. The racers were off. As Pleakley was cheering for Lilo, he accidentally knocked out Stitch and Angel. "Me not like water!" cried Stitch.

Luckily, they landed in Lilo's chariot. As they got to , Max whispered to his wrist watch, "Operation: Sharkattack!"

There an African-American girl with pigtails and a cheerleader outfit, released a bunch of fake sharks. Stella, Danny, and Ben were eliminated, then they got to a fork in the rode.

Max whispered, "Operation: Wrongturn."

Two guys were there. One was skinny and had a striped shirt, the other was stout and wore a jock outfit. "Is that Phineas and The Ferb Tones over there?" shouted the stout one.

The fans were distracted, while the skinny one pressed a button.

Switching the dead end and Tour De Alto Mare signs. Sam, Tommy, and Ben fell for the sign and were eliminated. As they got up to a cafe, Max whispered, "Operation: A La Mode."

A gothic boy with red hair grabbed a cake a la mode and tossed it in Jason's face, there he ran into Abby, Steven, and Ching and they swam to shore. Meanwhile in the audience, a girl with a red shirt and an odango style saw that Max was cheating by whispering in wristwatch and the mechanical clenches the Robo-Sharpedo was making. The girl ran fast next to a handsome loner with shoulder length black hair and red streaks.

She pushed him out of the way and tossed a rock at the robo-sharpedo. Activating it's self destruct sequence. "I told Jack Spicer not to put in a self destruct button." Max whispered as ae swam and robo-sharpedo self destructed.

The announcer said, "Max Thunderman is disqualified for using robotic animals."

There Misty goes through the finished line and wins.

"I'm going to use the Buy and Large for the community center in Cerulean City." Misty said to the reporters.

Lilo won 2nd place and won an all-free tour of Alto Mare and a 2 week stay in Alto Mare with her party of friends. There they saw a girl with red hair in pigtails and she ran off.


	2. Meet Latias

Later on the tour, The tour guide showed the statues of The Eon Pokemon "Latios and Latias are the guardian of Alto Mare." The tour guide explained, "They watch over the oceans. 1000 years ago, their was a lot of flooding an it was about to destroy the town. There Latios sacrificed himself to save it. Latias became the permanent guardian of the oceans."

Betty Ann found this interesting, while Frank found it boring. There the tour took everyone to another room, except for The Celestian Alliance and another member.

After the tour, they ran into the same girl they saw. "Sorry," she said, "I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

"No prob, what bring you here?" Lilo asked.

"Guarding the oceans." answered the girl.

Lilo suspected something "My name is, "Lilo" and these are my friends, "The Midnight Society" she greeted.

"My name is, "Latias"." she greeted back as she turned into a red pokemon with a blue symbol on her.

"You're Latias." Lilo exclaimed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the tour, except The Wielder of Loyalty." Latias replied.

"Hey!" Frank shouted.

"Do you know Princess Celestia?" Kristen asked.

"Of course, she's one of the magical guardians ." Latias answered.

"What are they?" Gary asked.

Latias said, "The Guardians are a group of beings hoping to make sure that everyone is happy and lives in harmony. 6 of them are Princess Celestia who guards the sun, Princess Luna who guards the moon, Evangeline the Blue Fairy who guards wishes, The Fairygodmother who guards hope, Cresselia who guards good dreams and Rosalina who guards the stars. If you want, I'll take you to their castle."

They all said, "Yes." and Latias send them on the journey.

Meanwhile, Max was still complaining about the loss. "Jack Spicer you're so stupid." Max shouted.

"I thought you said, "Do" put in a self destruct button." Jack said in a scare.

Then a ton of monkeys came in. "My monkeys have returned." Jack shouted.

The monkey told them that they found Latias and sent The Celestian Alliance to Equestria.

Max said, "That's the magical place where The Elements of Harmony originated. There we can learn all about their secrets."

"Dude," Lash said, "I would love to bamboozle some ponies."

"Who needs unicorns and pegasi." Speed replied, "I love to see real zombies."

"What are you trespassers doing here?" asksed a security guard with a growlithe, "Free Admissions are on weekends!"

There Max and his gang ran off while pushing people on purpose and breaking through window glass. The security guard was really mad about those troublemakers wrecking the windows.


	3. The Heart of Cresselia

In Cantrelot, they run into The Winx Club, Stella said, "Hey guys, congrats on the race today." "Thanks Stella." said Kristen. Rarity said, "These windows look beautiful." Inside the castle, they met The Guardians of The Heart. Princess Celestia said, "Welcome The Celestian Alliance." Lilo said, "Hello Princess Celestia, and you ladies must be The Guardians of The Heart" "Rosalina" whom had platinum blonde hair and a blue dress said, "Of course Lilo." they looked around to see windows of The Elements of Harmony and a jewel with a rainbow on top. Princess Celestia said, "That's The Heart of Cresselia. A Magical jewel created by the original wielder of Kindness, "Rose Quartz". Then came 3 women, one was red and had an afro, one was purple and had her hair covering an eye and one was white and had a marking on her forehead. "These are The Crystal Gems, "Garnet", "Amethyst", and "Pearl". 3 of The original wielders of The Elements of Harmony." "Are you familiar with Starswirl The Bearded." Twilight said, "Yes, he's a powerful wizard." Princess Celestia said, "After the founding of Equestria, Starswirl The Bearded needed to make sure harmony was in good hands. There he made 6 statues of 6 maidens. They were the original wielders of The Crystal Gems. Garnet wielded Magic, Amethyst wielded Laughter, and Pearl wielded Generosity." Steven Universe said, "Hi." Lilo said, "Your, "Steven Universe"." Steven said, "Of course, my mom is Rose Quartz. Unfortunately, I never met her. She gave up her physical form to bring me into the world." Lilo said, "I feel sorry for you. Princess Celestia said, "Well, The Heart of Cresselia wasn't seen since The Great Battle. No one know which Element of Harmony she chose to wield it." Latias said, "Wow, such a story." There they decided to return to the human world before Juumba starts to worry.

Back in the human world, something wasn't right. Everyone in Alto Mare was asleep. There Sam Simpson from the race brought them to an hotel, where the other competitors hid. Pheobe said, "Thank goodness your here." David said, "What's going on?" Jason said, "It's Darkrai, he has escaped and is making everyone fall asleep." Tucker said, "Hey, your the original Red Ranger aren't you?" Jason said, "I am." Tucker was so psyched about this. Gary said, "We have to stop Darkrai before anything bad happens." Then a mummy like experiment came in and it was Experiment 521 a.k.a Wrapper he can wrap people in tape. There Lilo got an idea on how to defeat Darkrai.


	4. Facing Darkrai

In the streets of Alto Mare, Royal Pain was patrolling to see that most of the victims are asleep. Royal Pain said, "Max! Get out here." Max and his gang showed up and Max said, "Can you believe all of these people are falling asleep. Now we can break any law with the cops onto us." Lilo said, "I knew you were working for Royal Pain." There The Midnight Society said their respective Elements of Harmony and powered up. Jack Spicer sent his monkeys to attack. Jack said, "I found them while they were stealing from a company picnic in Brazil. Betty Ann said, "Laughter" and showed a banana cake. There the monkeys dug in. There Max and his gang ran off, while Royal Pain fought of The Celestian Alliance. David said, "Kindness!" and stopped it with his butterflies.

Meanwhile in another part of Alto Mare, Darkrai was patrolling when The Celestian Alliance's friends came in. Darkrai shouted, "Watchdogs, Attack!" Jake Long shouted, "Dragon up!" and scared them with fire, Misty said, "Starmie Go!" Starmie did a water gun attack and made some Watchdogs washed away, Ash said, "Charizard, I chose you!" and caused them to run away. Brock said, "Get em Geodude." Geodude did a mud sport and some Watchdogs got dirty. Stella did a solar attack and Watchdogs were blinded, Sam used her grabbling net to capture some Watchdogs, Phoebe used her telekinesis to protect a honeymoon couple, Tommy and Jason used their martial arts to defend their new friends, Shaggy and Scooby were running from the Watchdogs, when they came across a pizza. They added chocolate pudding on it, which disgusted the Watchdogs, causing them to run away. "It's Hero Time!"Daphne did her karate kicks to them. Unfortunately, there were too many Watchdogs. There, Pucca took all the Watchdogs to the local amusement park and they had fun. They thanked Pucca.

Meanwhile, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were playing their songs in the museum. Darkrai was controlling the entire city from the top of the building. He was absorbing all the nightmares and becoming powerful. Then The Celestian Alliance came in. Darkrai tried to use his Dark Void to make them fall asleep, but they were immune to it. Suddenly, Latias used her Mist Ball and hit Darkrai.

As Darkrai left with Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom and Royal Pain, Cresselia did her Lunar Dance and everyone woke up and were free from his dark magic. There the police caught Max and his posse vandalizing the museum exterior. Thus arresting them. Lilo said, "I hope Max learns his lesson not to vandalize the museum, they bring wonders to cities and show their history."


	5. Amusement Park Celebration

The next day, The Celestian Alliance and their friends were at the Località Balneare amusement park. Latias and Tucker were riding the Carousel, Stella, Ben, Jason, and Tommy were riding the roller coaster, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi were riding the kiddy coaster. Brock was distracted by the amusement park girls. He tried to kiss them, but they ran away. Danny, Abby, Tip, and Jake were riding the haunted house, Daphne was at the arts and crafts booth, Shaggy and Scooby were hogging up on candy apples with mustard. Pucca, Phoebe, and Ching were playing in the fun house, Steven, Sam, and Kimber were riding the bumper cars, and The Celestian Alliance were riding The moving ship.

"I had fun." Stitch shouted.

"We had a good time at the Tour De Alto Mare," Gary replied.

"I love the moving ship!" Betty Ann replied.

"Me too," Pinkie Pie replied.

"Yeah," David said, "Can you believe we made it through the ride?"

"That amusement park was pretty cool," Fluttershy said.

"What now?" Kiki shouted.

"Let's check out the gift shop," Gary suggested.

There the team headed for the gift shop. They got Latias themed attire. Gary got a Latias hat, Frank got a Latias shirt which he ripped the sleeves off, Kiki got a Latias snow globe, David got a Latias pillow, Betty Ann got a Latias plush toy, and Kirsten got a Latias make up kit. "Latias sure is famous here." Lilo said.

"I am," replied Latias as she came in with 2 people. One was a sailor captain and another was a librarian, "These are my parents, "Lugia" and "Ho-Oh"." Latias explained.

"Aren't those the names of one of the guardians of the seas and the guardian of the rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"We are." Ho-Oh answered, "These are our human disguises so we can watch amongst them. Every guardian can shape shift, even the dark ones like Darkrai."

"Do you miss your son?" Applejack asked,

"We do," Lugia answered, "This is one of the reasons we want Latias to marry, so we can continue the guardian name."

"I know how that is," Applejack replied, "My folks died when I was young."

As they were going out of the amusement park, they saw a poster for a Pokemon party at 3rd block Number 14, "Jeepers," Daphne said in a shock, there's a Pokemon party this tomorrow."

"Like they got free food," Shaggy shouted.

"Yeah," Scooby replied, "Free food.

"Party games for the kids!" Tucker shouted, "That's amazing."

"And live entertainment from, "The Atkins Sisters"," Twilight said.

"Did the flier say, "3rd block Number 14"?" Gary asked.

"Yes," Twilight said, "Why asking?"

"That the same home as Prof. Lewis Atkins, the Pokemon scientist." Gary replied, "I would love to meet him."

There everyone decided to go to the party.

The End.


End file.
